Secrets Unraveled, The Truth Revealed
by chinaluv
Summary: Thank you RECH2o for giving me this idea. What would happen if everyone found out the truth? What would our favorite mermaids do to keep out secrets and will friendship prevail?
1. Truth Be Told

_**Chapter 1: The Truth Revealed**_

"I can't believe you are still with that snake," Sophie said to her brother after he had mentioned that his girlfriend, Bella, was coming over.

"She is not a snake, Sophie," Will's voice was rough and threatening as he defended his girlfriend from his sister.

"She is not who you think she is," Sophie said for the third time that week. "She is hiding something, and one day I will find out what."Just then Bella knocked on the door right before she opened in and called Hello.

"Bella," Will said with happiness in his voice. His face just lit up. Sophie pretended to gag at the sight of the blond who walked in and hugged her little brother.

"This is so revolting," She said walking up to Bella, who was now incased in Will's arms. "Why don't you just tell my brother what you want and disappear?"

"What?" Bella asked, confused at what she had just walked into. "Will, what is your sister babbling about?"

"Just ignore it," Will whispered into Bella's ear. Bella laughed and leaned closer into Will. Her eyes, though, never left Sophie, who was staring daggers at her. Bella took a deep breath.

"You are such an actress," Sophie said. "I can't believe you can get away with using my brother the way you are. How are you doing this? With mind control I'm guessing."

"Sophie are you ok?" Bella asked moving away from Will's arms. "You're acting different, a little crazy actually."

"Oh, I'm the crazy one," Sophie fought back. "You are the one with the big secret hanging over her head. What, are you from a different plant? You have crazy powers? Just tell us."

"Sophie, stop this," Will said trying to hold his sister off his girlfriend. "Bella's right, you are acting different today."Sophie put her hands to her hips,

"So you're on her side. Right?" Sophie questioned.

"I'm not on anyone's sides," Will protested, but his protest was useless because Sophie had stepped closer to Bella. She was now only inches from her face. Bella was walking back slowly, but she didn't really have a lot of room behind her. Will was the only one who could see what was about to happen.

"You're a liar and a snob, just admit it," Sophie said.

"Are you on some sort of medication?" Bella asked, getting an unwanted reaction from Sophie. She took her hand and slapped Bella across the face. Bella fell back into the table, and the glass of water that was sitting on it. Her entire arm got wet. Her hand shot to her now stinging face. Will's voice almost sounded as if from a distance as he called, "Bella!" Worry and fear in his voice.

There was nothing Bella could do. She didn't have as much time as the last time she got wet in the boat house. She just stared at Sophie, waiting for it to happen, watching for Sophie's reaction. As soon as she was on the ground, and Sophie was staring at her from above. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Sophie knew what she was. She was the worst person Bella could think to know, and now she did.

_**At the Cleo's house.**_

Kim's scream echoed through Cleo's open window as she ran around with her friends. The heat was over baring that day, just making Cleo want to say inside with where the air-condition. Kim was outside with two of her friends having a water balloon fight. Cleo had been listening to them for an hour.

Cleo checked her watch, almost time to get to work. She closed the book she had been reading and walked down to the kitchen. There she found Kim filling up another batch of water balloons for her and her friends. Cleo sighed, and walked around her to get a bottle of water and her bag from the kitchen table.

"You want to play?" Kim asked holding up a water balloon she had just filled.

"Why would I want to play with you and your friends?" Cleo asked not even looking at her little sister. "Besides, water balloons are so juvenile."

"Says who?" Kim asked, still tossing the balloon up in the air and catching it. "Your just jealous."

"Jealous of what, Kim?" Cleo asked turning towards her sister.

"That my friends would actually do something like this," Kim said with a laugh. "Where are yours, out with their boyfriends." Kim shook her head as Cleo pushed by her to make her way to the door. "Your such a loser," Kim called looking at the water balloon in her hand. She throw it right in Cleo's direction. She hit her right in the back. Cleo spun around, now soaking wet and she could even make it to the stairs, Kim was in her way, blocking her path. Cleo panicked. There was nothing she could do.

"What is wrong with you?" Kim asked just as Cleo changed. Kim's eyes got wide at the sight. Cleo breath got short, for the worst person she could think to know her secret had just figured it out.

_**At the Boathouse**_

"This is not what I was expecting," Sophie whispered softly as she sat across the boat shed from where Will sat with Bella. "Some sort of powers, yes, but a mermaid. This is like, big."

"Right, so you promise not to tell anyone, right?" Will asked holding a speechless Bella close to him.

"Wow, you knew about this?" Sophie asked quickly. Will nodded almost innocently. "And I never said that."

Will looked to Bella, she hadn't really spoken at all since she had gotten wet. He wondered what was going through her mind. But until she did come back around, it was up to him to keep working with Sophie.

"Sophie, if someone finds out about this, who knows what could happen," Will said softly. "Please promise."

"Fine," Sophie said leaving the boat shed and Bella and Will alone.

_**At Cleo's house**_

Kim sat at one end of the kitchen table. Rikki and Cleo sat at the other. No one was talking, but questions and comments swam around in everyone's head. There was just no place to start. Finally, Rikki looked at Kim and said,

"So you're not going to tell anyone about this, right, squirt."

"Yeah right," Kim said. "You have any idea how much trouble I got in when I thought you were mermaids three years ago. I am so proving to my dad I wasn't lying." Kim said devilishly.

"You can't do that," Cleo said in a fierce tone. "Kim, you can't tell anyone about this, especially not dad."Cleo knew her dad would freak out if he knew.

"You're not the boss of me," Kim said with a laugh.

"Oh, yeah," Rikki said getting up to stand right over Kim. "Because I think we are."

"You wouldn't hurt me." Kim stated confidently.

"Wouldn't we?" Cleo asked looking to the sky. "You could ask all the other people we have hurt, Zane, Lewis." Kim looked up at Rikki to see if she was joking. Rikki's face was stern. They were not joking. Kim gulped and looked back to Cleo, who was smiling now, a creepy smile.

_**At Rikki's Café **_

Sophie walked confidently into the café. Without even looking around, she walked right over to Zane's office and knocked on the door. She didn't wait for Zane to answer her before she walked right in. Zane was sitting at his desk looking at his laptop. When Sophie walked in, he looked up, surprised she would even consider stopping by. She shut the door behind her, making Zane a little nervous.

"I have something I would like to share with you," Sophie said professionally. "Bella is a mermaid."

"How did you find out?" Zane said quickly, standing up so that he could get closer to Sophie.

"You know?" Sophie asked surprised. "How long have you known?" Zane was silent. He knew then that she only knew about Bella and he might have just ruined it for the other girls. Luckily Sophie was clueless. "Anyway, I knew she was hiding something, but being a mermaid. Oh, think of the possibilities," Sophie went on. Sophie didn't think about the girls just the thought of having real mermaids. She wanted money and knew by exposing the mermaids she could get rich very quickly.

"Oh I am think of them," a voice said from the door. Zane looked up to see his father standing in the door way. He had just heard everything Sophie had just said. "So they are still mermaids, and you knew about that."

"They?" Sophie questioned slowly putting two and two together. "Rikki and Cleo." Zane just looked at his dad, who had done what be a horrible mistake.

"This is not good," Zane said under his breath fingering his phone to text Rikki the news inside his pocket so that no one would know he was doing so.

_**Cleo's house**_

The door opened and Don walked in just to get bombarded by his daughter. Kim was right in his face as he set his bag down.

"Wow, wow, hold on sweetie," Don said as if she was six. "Give me some air."

"Dad I have to tell you something," Kim said quickly. "I'm not a lair. Cleo is a mermaid."

"What?" her father asked.

"You remember all those sink problems, and the running out, and the not touching water thing, well Cleo is a mermaid," Kim said explaining everything she had seen to her father. As soon as she was done, she looked to where Cleo and Rikki were standing on the stairs. Don looked at them too, his eyes so accusing.

"Is it true?" Don asked just as the phone rang. Don answered it, his eyes never leaving Cleo and Rikki. He listened inventively to whoever was on the other line, his expression change for every secant his was on the line. But he did not speak, and his eyes never strayed from Cleo and Rikki. When he was done listening to the other person, he hung up without so much as a good-bye. "It is true," He stated with an expressionless voice. "That was Harrison, and he has confirmed it."

Both girls looked to each other. Suddenly, Rikki's phone vibrated. She pulled it out to reveal a text from Zane telling her about how Sophie knew and how his father knew. She showed it to Cleo. Cleo took a deep breath and looked back to her father. Rikki quickly texted something and then showed it to Cleo. It read, "To: Bella, We Run 2nite. –R" Cleo nodded. There was nothing else they could do. Rikki pressed send.


	2. Trust is a Must

Trust is a Must

Cleo's Pov.

I stared at my father who looked shocked. I saw him move slowly closer to the door. I couldn't take this. I wanted to run away as soon as I got the chance. I knew I'd have to wait until at least night time though. I just hoped no one else would catch on.

"Cleo, you could have told us." My dad said looking almost mad.

"No dad I couldn't. I didn't want you to hear it this way. I'm sorry, I just couldn't" I could feel my hesitation when I said that. I knew my voice was shaky, but considering what just happened I didn't care.

Sam walked in the door confused. I knew her of all the people in my family would understand why I had to keep this a secret. She looked confused. I just looked at her while my idiot of a little sister told her what she missed.

"That explains a lot." She looked at me. I knew she understood why I had to keep it a secret. Rikki, feeling like she was in an awkward situation went upstairs. I turned around and was about to follow her when my dad started talking.

"Cleo, I don't know what to think. What I should do." I could feel his eyes on me. I didn't want to turn around because I knew if I did that I'd start crying.

"I know what we should do dad. We need to call someone. We need to tell everyone about her. She's not human, she's not one of us. She's no longer my sister." I honestly wasn't shocked at what my sister said. She wanted to expose me since that time when she found my diary and tried to expose us. After that I knew I couldn't have told her, or any member of my family at that.

"Now Kim I believe you're overreacting." Sam said trying to keep her calm. I knew that she was doing her best to help me. I slowly and casually walked up the stairs. Lucky for me Sam had gotten my dad and Kim's attention. I could still hear Kim trying to convince my dad to call someone famous to expose me. I really hated this. All of this happened because of my stupid mistake, I knew agitating her was a bad idea especially when she had a balloon filled with water in her hand. This was all my fault. What the heck was I going to do? As soon as I was up the stairs and in my room did Rikki finally start giving me crap.

"Cleo, what happened? Wait, save it. The three of us can talk about this later. I have to go home and grab some things before we leave tonight. I really hope my dad isn't home and that he didn't find out. This is the worst thing that could have happened to us. Everyone we care about knows…." Rikki was going hysterical. I knew I had to do something.

"Relax Rikki. Everything will be fine. Go home and get your stuff. Meet me in front of Rikki's Café at midnight. Good Luck. See you later." I say as I open the door. Kim's standing there looking at me. I know she wants answers and I don't care. Rikki pushes past her easily and I just shut the door in her face. I could care less how angry she gets at me. She already ruined my life. My family knows the truth and honestly right now life sucks. I hear a knock at the door. If it's Kim again I'm going to use my powers and splash her with water. She keeps knocking

"Kim, I swear if you don't leave me," I open the door to see Sam. She's smiling at me as if she's proud of me. "Hey Sam, sorry about that. I thought you were my idiot of a little sister." I apologize. She smiles knowing what it's like.

"Can I come in?" She asked me. I nod and move away from the door. I close the door softly after she sits on my bed. She motioned me to sit and I did. She hugs me. I smile.

"So, you're a mermaid. That must be great. It explains a lot though. I bet it's hard too." She looks at me. I don't really want to talk but with Sam I feel as if I can.

"Yeah I'm a mermaid. I can control water. I've been one for two and a half years. Its fun to swim in the ocean but it's hard to hide. Especially when it's a full moon. Yeah, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you. I couldn't tell anyone." I say. I feel really bad. Sam's really nice, she can be nicer than Kim at times. I'm happy she's here, she's so awesome. I'm glad she joined my family.

"How? That's awesome. I bet it's hard. It makes sense now why you're so secretive around full moon times and how you didn't want to go in the ocean when I first met you. I'm glad I know now. I can protect you now." I look at her. I think about what Sam said. What could she do to help us? Why did she want to?

"How could you help me?" I ask. I know that I had to at least try to convince my family that it was just me that was a mermaid and not Rikki, Bella, or Emma.

"Well, I'd like to see what you can do before I explain. Then I can figure out how I could help you, your friends too, even if they aren't mermaids. I want to Cleo. You don't deserve to be locked up. You're a human being, what Kim said isn't true." She put her hand on my shoulder. I looked down. I wanted to believe her but I honestly didn't know who I could trust. My head told me to grab my stuff and go, but my heard told me to trust her and I did. I got up slowly got up and grabbed a cup of water on my nightstand from last night. I gave it to Sam who looked confused.

"Watch this." I said before I used my hand to control the water. Sam stared at me shocked. I just smiled proudly. I decided to show her how I could make more water appear from the cup and how I could put it back into the cup. She just continued to stare at me after I put the water back in the cup.

I decided that after I let Sam calm down a bit that I'd show her the real awesomeness of being a mermaid. I got up and grabbed a towel that I usually kept hidden under my bed just in case. She smiled at me knowing how prepared I was. I smiled happy that I listened to Emma's idea of keeping it there. I stuck my hand in the glass of water. Ten seconds later my tail appeared. Sam stared at me shocked. I let her stare in awe at me for a few minutes until I finally dried myself off. Then I explained to her about everything. She looked at me happy and confused. We talked for a while as I packed for my adventure. I used my backpack to carry anything necessary that I'd need. I didn't know how long it would be until I came back. It was finally eight when I told Sam I had to sleep. I had only three hours until I had to awake and get ready to go to Rikki's café.

I woke up exhausted and I really wanted to sleep more. I knew; however that it wasn't a good idea and that I had to get up. I grabbed my bag full of my stuff and made my way to the hallway. Sam was waiting for me. She knew as well as I did that it would be tricky to escape. I wasn't surprised when I saw Kim sleeping on the couch in the living room. Sam helped me escape and I gave her a hug before I ran for Rikki's café. I didn't know when the next time I'd see her and I was really sad to say goodbye, for now anyway.


	3. Plan of Action

Plan of Action

Cleo's Point of View

This is sort of a random chapter.

I raced off to Rikki's Café. I knew I needed to get there as soon as I could. I kept thinking about my family and how they all reacted so differently. I was so happy that Sam understood and was so nice to me. I guess she just felt bad. I wished I could have told her from the first time I met her. When they went body boarding. I wanted to go in so badly so I could finally tell them the truth but I knew I couldn't. Sam to me was almost in the family since the first time I met her. She was always so nice and understanding.

My sister was just like any sister. She was an annoying pain in the butt. I was really happy to get away from her even if it meant running away with my friends. Although we did have some sisterly moments like when Angela came and we had to somewhat work together to find her. I was still glad to be leaving. She was the one who told my dad and Sam. This was partly her fault. I wouldn't blame her though because it was my mistake I the first place.

My dad didn't react in the way I thought he would. He took Kim's side. I mean he always did that but still. It annoyed me a lot when he did that but now I didn't really care because this was my secret and I protected it. If my dad had reacted differently then maybe I could have stayed but with Kim there and Zane's dad knowing the secret again I knew leaving would be the best choice.

I ran to Rikki's afraid that somehow either Bella or Rikki got captured and that this was all a trap. If I wasn't me then I probably wouldn't be this nervous but I couldn't help it. This was one of the scariest thing I've ever done in my life. Walking up to Rikki's café in the shadows trying to be undetected. From where I was I could see Rikki standing in front of the café waiting for Bella and I. She seemed really annoyed at us, probably because we were both late.

I waited a second before moving out of the shadows in case this was a trap. I was kind of half expecting it to be a trap so when Rikki smiled as I approached I readied myself for an attack of some kind. She opened the door to the café. I didn't see anyone else in the café. Rikki closed the door behind us. She led me to the office. I walked in cautiously. Then, all of a sudden, someone came up from behind me and tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see a girl I hadn't seen in what felt like was forever.

"Boo," my old friend Emma Gilbert said. I smiled at her. I had missed her a lot. Bella had sort of replaced her but they were still completely different. Emma was calm and prepared while Bella was more of a go with the flow girl. Emma and I hugged. I didn't even realize that Rikki closed the door until I heard the door to Rikki's Café open. Emma and I finished our hug and then exited the office which was starting to creep me out a bit.

"So Emma how was your trip?" I asked as I saw Bella and Rikki come into the Café.

"Well I'll talk about that later. I'd like to know what I've missed. I just got back and heard that you got exposed. I had to tell my parents the truth. Now who are you?" Emma asked Bella. I was dreading this day for the last year. I didn't want Emma to think that she was replaced and I didn't want Bella thinking she was replacing Emma. Ugh, this was going to be an interesting night.

"Well for starters my name's Bella. I sort of was exposed to my boyfriend Will's evil sister named Sophie. I apologize for that. So now I guess we're running away somewhere." Bella said. I honestly was really glad that this was going pretty good, well better than I expected. I was really happy about that. I just hoped that this would continue to run smoothly and that there would be no fights.

"My name's Emma. I just got here this morning. I changed with Rikki and Cleo around two years ago. Now what's the plan because considering I just got here I don't have one." Emma said. I was to be honest a bit surprised at Emma because she was always the one known to have a plan. I knew; however, that she just got back to the Gold Coast and was kind of clueless to what happened within the year she was gone. There was a lot that happened since she left.

"Okay so Rikki, what's the plan? Oh and it's my fault that my sister and family know. Kim threw a water balloon at me and found out. I feel like such an idiot that I did that." I admit a bit louder than I probably should have.

"Well, I think we have to options. The first being stay here and fight. Together we can convince them that we are still human despite what our families think." Rikki eyed me. I knew she would. After all she was there when Kim said all that stuff. I wouldn't have been surprised if she was eavesdropping earlier. "Our second option is being cowards and running away somewhere. To be honest. I think we should stay here and face our mistakes rather than run away." I sighed. I really didn't like this at all.

"I have another idea. Instead of doing this why don't we split up. Cleo, you and Bella should go somewhere safe, considering you two were the ones who were exposed and Rikki and I will stay here." Emma said. I considered what she said. I knew the best combination for splitting up would be defiantly what Emma said.

"I agree although where would we go?" I asked wondering what Emma or Rikki had to say about that.

"Well for now I think the four of us should go to Mako and have a sleepover. Anyone disagree. Tomorrow' when the fun begins." Emma said happily. The four of us got our stuff and locked it up in Rikki's office leaving a not for Zane telling him that if he touches the stuff Rikki will break up with him. Rikki locked the door on the way out and we ran to the beach. None of us cared if we were seen. When we got to our special spot we dove in a started swimming.


	4. Risks and chances worth taking

_**Enjoy I got rid of my writers block for this story read and review please, as always I hope you enjoy and don't be afraid to tell me what you think about the story so far, plus if you review I'll give you a sneak peak as to what happens next. -chinaluv**_

_**In this story Sophie has never visited the moon pool before, yeah I know she does in the actual show but in this fanfic she hasn't.**_

Chapter 3: Risks and Chances

Rikki's point of view

I woke up on the sand next to the moon pool. I was sleeping in a green sleeping bag. It took me a while to remember what happened. I looked around and saw Emma, Bella, and Cleo still fast asleep. What happened last night kept going through my head, which was now starting to hurt.

_**Flashback**_

After we came up with the plan to go to Mako Island for a sleepover I decided the smartest thing to do was leave our stuff at the café and have Zane bring it to the moon pool in the morning. Emma disagreed, of course but I eventually convinced her it would be the best. She didn't agree with out a price however, she wanted me to write a note to Zane explaining everything. I knew that the only way we'd avoid any more fighting was if I agreed so I did.

I got a piece of paper and pen and started writing the note. I told him to all me as soon as he got to the café and I also told him a vague description of our plan of splitting up into two groups. The last thing I included in the note, before signing my name at the bottom was that he should bring our stuff to the moon pool, or as I called it in the note the place where I always disappear to. Emma took the note and read it over. Pleased with what I wrote she gave it back to me. I knew there were some spelling errors and was glad that she didn't correct me. I guessed that she knew the easiest thing to do was just let it slide.

I left the not on the top of our back packs so he could find it. I really hoped that no one would find the note, especially not Sophie because she'd get suspicious. Just for back up Emma suggested that we, I, should call Zane and tell him the plan.

I hated following Emma's orders, but I knew I had to this time. I called his cell phone but it went straight to voicemail, probably because like me he never had his phone. I tried his home phone and again no one picked up. This time I left a message similar to what I wrote in the not. I probably could have been more cautious but I was sleepy and didn't really care what I said at the time.

After I hung up we ran to the ocean. WE had to be extremely careful that no one saw us, and to do so we had to run in the shadows. Once we got to our secret spot we abandoned our shoes and swam to Mako. The water felt amazing, better than ever. That was one of few things that could ever make me feel at peace. The water always sooths and makes anything better.

When we got to the moon pool everyone was silent until I dried everyone off. WE hadn't really thought that far ahead, well I didn't at least. I figured Emma would have a plan so I just looked at her.

"What's your plan Em?" I asked. She just looked at me.

"Um…." She started. I guessed she didn't have a plan, which was a first. "Did you ever move the supplies we hid last year?" She asked. Cleo and I shook our heads. "Well, why don't you and Bella go get the supplies. You remember where we hid them right?"Emma asked. I kind of dropped my head down. I didn't remember, I probably should have but I didn't.

"Um…" I started but Emma interrupted.

"You don't remember do you?" Emma asked with an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Um, no." Emma gave me a look that was screaming how un surprised she was.

"Cleo, why don't you and Bella go." Emma suggested. Bella and Cleo nodded and went out the land entrance to the moon pool to avoid more arguing. Emma and I were left just standing there. Emma was looking down into the water. She had a look on her face that seem to say that something was horribly wrong.

"Something wrong Emma?" I asked and she looked at me confused. I could tell she was trying to hide something from me. She should know that by now she can't hide it, well maybe from Cleo but not me. I gave her the _spill it_ look.

"Nothing, I guess I'm just scared Rikki. Everyone that could cause us problems now knows." Emma sighed, it looked like she was going to cry.

"To be honest Em, I'm scared too." I said. She just looked at me as if I were crazy.

"Wow, I've only seen you scared twice. Now and when Denman almost dissected us." Emma partially looked as if she regretted saying something.

"I resent that." I said and we both laughed. She knew as much as I did that I was tough and never really got scared. "At least we don't have to deal with Denman anymore." I said waiting for Emma to agree. "We don't, right?" I asked again. Emma just looked down at the moon pool's blue water. "Emma, what aren't you telling me and don't try to hide it. I know you're hiding something. Please tell me." I pleaded wanting an answer.

"You might not, but I do." Emma said shocking me.

"Why, what happened?" I asked curiously. Then we heard Bella and Cleo coming. "Tell me quickly, before they get here." I said as fast and as quietly as I could.

"No, I can't. I'll tell everyone tomorrow." I gave her my _you better_ look. "I promise." Emma said right as Bella and Cleo came in.

"What do you promise?" Cleo asked.

"Oh nothing." Emma said in a sweet tone. We looked at each other hiding a smile.

The rest of the night we just talked about normal things trying to forget all the stuff that happened within the last day.

_**End of flashback**_

I just sat there wanting everything to go back to normal. I decided to go back to sleep because it was just starting to get light out. It was way too early for me to get up. I drifted into sleep. I dreamt that I was kissing Zane and that everything was back to normal.

All of a sudden I was awoken by a scream. I sat up and opened my eyes. Cleo and Bella were also up, which meant that the person who screamed must have been Emma. I looked to my right, where Emma was sleeping. She was trembling, whatever she was dreaming must have been bad. With Cleo's help we started to shake her to help her wake up.

Eventually her eyes started to look like she was going to wake up. She did about two minutes later.

"Emma, are you okay?" Cleo asked. We backed up so we could give her some space.

"I'm okay, what happened?" Emma asked. I guessed she didn't remember that she screamed and woke us all up.

"You screamed and woke us all up."Bella explained annoyed at her.

"Care to explain what you dreamt." I said wanting to know.

"I can't." Emma said.

"You can and you will." I said annoyed.

"Alright, well…" She began. The three of us waited in anticipation. We were interrupted however when we heard an all too familiar voice.

_**I apologize for the cliffhanger. I promise to explain Emma's dream and other stuff next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this and sorry again for the cliff hanger all will be explained though.**_


	5. Emma's story

Secrets Unraveled

Chapter 5:

Rikki's POV

"Emma, tell us, please." Cleo pleads and out of all of us I think Cleo can be the most caring and could get the truth out of any of us easily.

"I dreamt reality." I stare at her blankly, what does that mean?

"What are you talking about?" Bella bluntly states, out of all of us she would be the one to question Emma, considering she just met her a few hours ago.

"Denman…. She captured me a while ago. I just escaped last week." Her words stun me, the great and powerful Emma, captured?

"What, are you serious? Emma… Are you okay?" Cleo reaches out to her and for a split second I see Emma hesitate before looking at Cleo.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just have to be really careful now, she knows that I'd come back here. But I can't leave here without a fight." I look at Emma, she looks fierce and angry. I can tell that she's still hurt and doesn't want any of us to get hurt. Heck, I'd sure as hell fight for her as I'm sure she'd do for me.

"Well, what are we going to do then? It seems the only one safe here is me, and I'm not going to go away. Emma, I think you should go with the others. That way Denman can't find you if she comes back here." I glance at her giving her the 'I'm actually right this time' look that I haven't had the chance to give her since she left last year.

"No, I'm not leaving you here; besides, I can pretend everything's normal. Rikki, I don't know about you but I know you don't want to be stuck here alone. Strength in numbers. Besides, no one except Denman knows I'm here." Emma has a point, but I don't think it's smart. Even if I don't want to be alone here.

"Fine. Let's go then. Bella, Cleo, contact us via email or something. Use code names if you can. Good luck." I glance at Emma and the two of us take off. I don't race for land as I normally do, instead, I hang back and pretend that things are normal and that I'm just trying to relax before my shift at the café.

After about ten minutes Emma and I surface and lay on the sand waiting for our tails to dry off. It's still dark out so it doesn't matter how long we wait. I'm hesitant when my legs reappear to move. I can tell that Emma's the same way, she looks afraid and nervous. The butterflies in my stomach agree.

"Emma, I think we should go back to the café, Zane might have a good idea about what to do." Emma just nods, I've never seen her like this.

We walk to the café, its only about 7 am so the sun is just rising when we arrive. The door is unlocked which means Zane is inside. Emma walks in first casually, I scout from behind making sure that no one is around to see us. When I'm sure we weren't followed I walk inside as well. Zane spots us and immediately runs to me and gives me a hug. On normal occasions I'd just push him away, but this time I don't. I needed a hug, I needed his support.

"Rikki, are you okay?" worst question ever!

"Yes, I'm fine. We all are." I answer and look to Emma who still looks afraid. Whatever Denman did to her must've been pretty bad.

"Are you sure?" I nod and look to Emma again, it's then that I notice a few bruises and scars on her, way worse than I thought.

"Rikki, I know that look. Tell me the truth. What actually happened? All I got was that note." Emma looks at me; I can't tell what she wants me to do.

"Cleo and Bella were exposed and Emma came back. That's it." It's not entirely lying just selectively telling the truth.

"I'm not going to press on this even though I know you're not telling me everything." I smile at him, that's why I love him.

"Thank you, I appreciate that." I smile and hug him again.

"So what are we going to do?" Zane asked looking to me. I shook my head having no clue. Zane looked to Emma who looked away in an instant, she didn't want him to ask about anything, that much was obvious. What happened to the Emma I remembered the stubborn and intelligent one.

"Emma," I say but don't get her attention.

"Emma," I repeat angrily.

"What Rikki?" I don't know what to say, I can't make her angry or she'll just run away.

"You need to stop this! I don't know what happened with Denman but you need to get over it. We need to work together right now Emma. We need to work together. We need to be smart." I walk over to her and grab her hand walking her over to the front of the café so that we can see the ocean.

"Do you see that Emma? Do you see Mako, do you see the ocean? We need to protect it, that's what we're doing. We're protecting Mako, and we're protecting our secret. I don't know why you're acting like this but you need to snap out of it." By the end I was yelling, I couldn't help it, she needed to be woken up. I don't know what's wrong with Emma but it's about time she went back to normal.

"Yes, look Rikki. You don't understand all of what happened with Denman. You don't get it." I stare at her, she can't tell me that. I would understand, I've been through hell and back, I can help her if she lets me.

"Hey, I'm sure I can if you just tell me." I want her to explain but in a way I know if she does I will probably do something stupid.

"You won't understand." I hear her whisper.

"Will you stop being so stubborn and tell me already!" I answer angrily. She needs to tell me otherwise I can't help her.

"No. I just can't." Emma looks me straight in the eyes and then turns and runs out of the café. I walk forward but Zane holds me back.

"Don't, she needs some space." I nod and hug him.

I don't' know what to do about Emma but I do know for now that I need to be careful, people don't know about me yet, but that doesn't mean they won't suspect anything.

A/n: sorry guys, I've been really busy and things have been topsy turvy. Thanks to you all who reviewed. Now, how many of you actually want me to continue this story? I'm just curious. This chapter was kinda crappy and I'm sorry for that. Please just let me know your thoughts. Please try not bash the entire thing please…

Thanks guys for the support thus far. -chinaluv


End file.
